The Boss
by Ember1313
Summary: A little smutty oneshot in honor of Chyna's birthday. Liason of course! R&R!


Authors: Ember

Rated:NC-17

Disclaimer:

I am not affiliated in anyway with ABC daytime or General Hospital. I am merely borrowing there characters to play with.

AN:

For Chyna (The Boss) on her birthday. Sorry it's late.

**The Boss  
**  
Elizabeth Webber was many things. Among them a mother of two wonderful boys. She loved Cam and Jake dearly but just being their mother was not enough. Elizabeth longed to share he life with Jason.

He had once again pushed her away after Kate had been shot. She didn't understand why they had to pay for Sonny's mistakes. The former mobster had always been a bit careless. She had watched over the years as the people around Sonny paid. Well she refused to pay because of him anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason had always been a light sleeper. He considered it a plus in his profession. Lately however he thought of it as a curse. Things around him had been so hectic he could not relax. Jason thought back to the last good nights sleep he had. Reluctantly he admitted the last time had been the night he spent with Elizabeth. Even knowing how scared she was that night Jason couldn't help but to sleep soundly with her near by.

While he knew Elizabeth and the boys were safer away from him, Jason still missed them deeply. He hated all the things he was missing. He wanted to have a normal life, a family. Jason did not think he deserved it though. Sadly, Elizabeth was the one truly paying.

Elizabeth. Just thinking her name made his whole body ache. It was getting more and more difficult to see her around town. He could see the pain in her eyes. Jason hated being the cause of that look. He would do anything to take it away. Anything but, risk her life.

Despite what he told Elizabeth and even himself Jason doing this for selfish reasons. He needed her to live. Their boys needed her. Contemplating her dying just was not possible for Jason. The world needed Elizabeth.

Jason's head jerked up immediately when he heard the front door opened. He grabbed his gun ready to dispatch whoever dared break in his home. Stealthily he crept down the stairs. He was confused to not find anyone in the living room. He checked the closet and moved on to the kitchen. Finding no one Jason shook his head. He knew he had heard someone. Slowly he checked the rest of the penthouse. Jason found nothing out of place so he head back to bed.

_"I was wondering how long you were going to be."_

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?"

"I would have thought that was obvious, Jason." Elizabeth laughed motion to her lack of clothing.  
_  
"You were the one who sneaked in?"_

"Well I had some help but yes."

"Who?" Jason demand to know.

_"Jason I'm naked in your bed and the only thing you can think of is interrogating me?"_

"I should send you home."

"You should but you won't." Elizabeth said smugly. She licked her lips and Jason's eyes followed the movement further proving her point.  
_  
"Oh? Why is that?"_

"Because you want me as much as I want you."

Jason could not deny what Elizabeth said he wanted her so much. Without another word, Jason pounced on Elizabeth. She squealed but Jason ignored it. His mouth came crashing down on hers. The kiss was hungry and forceful. Jason knew if he paused even a moment, he would stop. That wasn't going to happen tonight.

Elizabeth arched her back as Jason explored her body. She could feel the heat from his bare chest and it was making her crazy. _"Jason please." _Elizabeth whimpered.

He immediately pulled away and removed his boxers. Jason touched her center knowing her would find her ready. He entered her with a driving thrust causing Elizabeth to cry out. They moved bucking, arching, and colliding in perfect rhythm. Jason knew this was going to be hot and fast. They were both too needy for it to be another way.

Their movements became frenzied as they neared released. Elizabeth came first crying out his name. Jason exploded inside her with a harsh groan._ "I love you, Elizabeth. You know that right?"_

"I love you too. Please don't push me away." Elizabeth pleaded after Jason rolled them over.

_"Right now I couldn't even if I wanted too."_

"Why is that?"

"I forgot the condom Elizabeth. I won't risk letting you go through that alone, not again." Jason said kissing her gently.

"Is that the only reason?" She asked slightly hurt.

_"Of course it isn't. I need you. I need the boys. What can I say except you were right?"_

Elizabeth smirked at Jason's admission. _"Does this mean I get to be the boss from now on?"_


End file.
